


Rugrats

by WholesomeBab



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emma and Alice are toddlers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, These kids are pure, Too many characters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeBab/pseuds/WholesomeBab
Summary: A kid au for Detroit: become human, I'll be posting little ficlets of pure fluff and maybe Angst, the kids all live in the same neighbourhood.





	1. Some info

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one I wrote, some Ralph/the Jerry's fluff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basic information of the kid au, there may be more added in future.

Ages

Markus:13  
Simon:12  
North:12  
Josh:12  
Leo:15  
Gavin:15  
Connor:6  
Daniel:7  
Kara: 11  
Luther:11  
Chloe:10  
Emma:3  
Alice:4  
Conrad (Connor rk900):13  
Conner (evil Connor):14  
Ralph:8  
Jerry and Jerri (twins): 9

Basic information

Markus  
Leo’s younger brother  
Got Carl’s artistic talent  
Short fluffy hair  
He’s claustrophobic  
Determined af  
In love with Simon  
Leo has traumatised him many times.  
Leaves a ladder in the bush by his window in case Simon or North need to stop by for a night.  
Makes sure Simon takes care of himself  
Dad friendTM  
Meme lord

Simon  
Never knew his parents  
Currently stuck in an abusive home with his alcoholic foster father, Steve  
Usually spends a bad night in either fort Jericho or at Markus’ house  
He has a lot of scars  
Mom friendTM  
Puts others needs before his own  
North, Josh and Markus make sure he takes care of himself  
Likes Facebook minion memes

North  
Her parents died in a car crash when she was about 5  
In a pretty decent foster home.  
Argues with her foster parents a lot.  
Her and Simon have foster solidarity  
Anger issues? Not even once.  
Markswoman with a slingshot  
Markus calls her ‘Sharpshooter’  
Will not hesitate to punch a bully  
Has a small (huge) crush on Chloe  
Tends to storm out for a night after a bad argument with her foster parents, she usually crashes at Markus’  
Makes sure that Simon takes care of himself.  
Cool older sisterTM

Josh  
Has 2 moms, Blue and Nat (the lesbian Tracis) who found him abandoned on their doorstep when he was a baby.  
Worries 24/7  
Quiet but can roast you without even trying  
He has no chill.  
Bookworm.  
Likes having his nails painted.  
Makes sure Simon takes care of himself.  
Strict older brotherTM  
Needs glasses but wears contacts instead.  
Mildly allergic to everything.  
EVERYTHING  
Likes to collect stamps.

Leo  
He’s a dick, there’s nothing much else to say  
Part of the reason Markus’ claustrophobia is so severe  
Is extremely Jealous of Markus  
Smokes  
Carl tries to talk with him but he’s always a stubborn teenager whenever that happens  
North can and has beat his ass for messing with her friends.

Gavin  
Perkins is his dad who puts a lot of pressure on him, he’s constantly frustrated and takes it out on people by bullying  
Actually cares for Connor, doesn’t show it well  
Whenever he visits, Hank sends Connor to one of the other kids houses.  
Has drank before (got into uncle Hank’s liquor cabinet)  
Good at crochet.  
Has fought Conrad before.  
North has also kicked his ass

Connor  
Was born to red ice users, Hank and Cole saved and adopted him  
Baby boy  
Autistic  
Not very vocal or physical  
Has a service dog named Sumo  
Knows basic sign language (Luther is teaching him)  
Everyone wants to protect him  
Conrad is like another older brother to him.  
Gavin is his douchey older cousin.  
Likes piggy back rides.  
Chews on his sleeve a lot  
Loves every one of his friends.  
Likes to lick things.  
Due to being born to red ice users, he was born addicted to red ice and had to be weaned off it, it messed with his brain and is why he’s autistic.

Daniel  
Emma’s older brother  
He looks like Simon, not too much but it’s noticeable  
Likes Nerf guns  
Feels left out of the family  
Knows his parents prefer Emma but loves her unconditionally  
Sometimes feels like he isn’t good enough, low self esteem

Kara  
Mom friend x2  
Alice’s older sister  
In love with Luther  
Makes sure you eat your greens  
Ultimate babysitter  
Functional biTM  
Calls Alice ‘Little bug’  
Knows how to kickbox  
Looks like a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you  
Will nap with you if you ask.

Luther  
TeddybearTM  
Looks like he can kill you but is actually a cinnamon roll  
Mute  
Everyone comes to him for hugs  
Zlatko is his creepy uncle, nobody likes him.  
His smile is like a hug from the sun, very warm.  
Please don’t be mean to him  
Tol but sensitive  
Taller than Gavin and Leo  
They’re terrified of him.

Chloe  
Daughter of Elijah Kamski, the cul-de-sacs local cryptid  
Super smart  
Is actually a huge gamer girl  
Get rekt N00bs  
Huge crush on North, it’s extremely obvious to everyone except North  
Frustration 100  
Fashion icon  
She hates how weird her dad is  
Finds the rumours the kids have about her dad amusing  
Has a roomba named roger  
She likes to decorate him.

Emma  
Loves her brother with all her little heart  
Kinda aware of how her brother seems sad when her parents pay her attention.  
Hug machine!  
Loves being carried  
Daniel’s beloved sidekick

Alice  
Likes to climb, run around, jumping.  
Anything that involves moving and getting dirty.  
Calls Luther her brother  
He gets a fuzzy feeling when this happens.  
Will cry if Kara has to go somewhere without her.

Conrad  
His mom is Amanda  
He’s usually around the Cul-de-sac because Amanda has to visit Kamski a lot.  
He’s like an older brother to Connor.  
He prefers cats but also likes dogs.  
He’s a bit touch starved as Amanda is not aware how to mother in the emotional sense  
His visits usually end with him fighting Conner, Leo or Gavin  
Also tol  
Not prone to expressing emotion

Conner  
That one asshole kid who everyone hates  
“who are you?” “I’m you but my name has an e”  
Literally, him and Connor look alike, but they’re not related  
Is down to fight literally anyone.  
Got his ass kicked by North and was back for more the next day.  
Nobody is sure where he lives or who his parents are

Ralph  
Latchkey kid  
His parents aren’t the best, the scar on his face is proof  
Likes to collect toy knives  
Speaks in third person  
In love with the Jerry’s  
Loves swooshy cloaks  
They make him feel like a superhero  
Has anger outbursts from time to time  
Always dirty  
This child does not like baths  
Wiggles a lot

Jerry and Jerri  
Identical twins  
Speak in unison  
Bring ralph to their house when he’s left home alone  
Always fall asleep cuddling him  
Rarely seen without Ralph or eachother.  
Hop when happy


	2. New friends

Ralph was a… Unique child to say the least, he was quiet, sweet (despite his outbursts)  
and was overall a well behaved kid.

But Ralph wasn't very social either, he kept to himself, usually alone during activities that weren't group based, if they were he didn't really participate. 

Something Caretaker Ali (who was usually working when Ralph was at the daycare) noticed is that whenever they did art, Ralph would take a box of crayons and find himself a corner and begin to draw, seeming to block out the world, usually ignoring other children if they tried to talk to him, the only children he shared even a few words with were Kara and Alice. 

Then the Jerry's came. 

They were a pair of twins named Jerry and Jerri, they fit right in with the other children, social butterflies. Alice really liked them, the toddler would grin and giggle when either of them spoke to her, Kara and Luther also got along well with them both, they seemed to be making friends with everyone. 

Which is why it was intriguing when the singled out Ralph, Ali had noticed that while talking with the other kids that one of the twins would occasionally glance over at the boy on his own, seemingly curious. 

During art, they both immediately went to Ralph's corner and sat cross-legged in front of him, he ignored them like he did the other children, but his interest was piqued when the twins attempted to make conversation with him. 

They asked him questions, like any kid would, and he tried to keep his answers vague, hoping they would leave him alone but they persisted. Ali watched in wonder as the boy opened up slowly to the twins, laughing a few times and smiling, rare for the child to do, he even shared his crayons with the two. 

When she finally called naptime, the kids got their usual mats and lay by their respective friend.  
Markus by Simon.  
North by Josh  
Connor by Daniel  
Traci by Tracy  
Kara and Luther on either side of Alice  
But what surprised her most was that, instead of Ralph being off to the side as usual, he was on his back between the two Jerry's, holding a hand each, he looked calm and peaceful,she smiles softly before shutting the lights off to let the kids rest. 

When the time came to go home, Ralph hugged the Jerry's tightly and was excited to see them next time.


	3. Rough and tumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor/Daniel they're best friends, based off the first mission of the game.

It was a regular day at the daycare, nothing of interest really happened, not that Connor was aware of anyway, Hank had dropped him off early, there was probably something happening at the police station. 

He had taken to reading a small book, Connor was very clever for his age, despite being only 6 he was reading books that 10 year olds would, Hank was very proud of his son and Connor always worked his hardest because of this. 

The other children started to come in a little while later, he had small conversations with them before they moved on to other things, Connor was getting really into his book when he felt small arms wrap around him to the best of their ability, his eyes widened to express his surprise, looking down he saw Emma, Daniel's sister, smiling up at him “Nonnor! Nonnor!” she squealed happily, not being able to say his name properly yet. 

He smiled softly, gently hugging the 4 year old back. “good morning Emma” he greeted and looked up and, as he expected, Daniel was standing there with a grin on his face, Daniel was about 7 years old and Connor’s best friend. 

Daniel and Connor did their secret handshake and Daniel sat next to the black haired boy, Emma seated herself in Daniel's lap as the day began. 

Lieutenant Connor Anderson was facing off against Daniel, the robber who was holding little Emma hostage, holding a toy gun and standing on the edge of the sandbox, threatening to hop off the edge, even though the edge was only about 7 inches tall. Tracy and Traci were playing in the sandbox with Alice, ignoring them. 

Emma was squealing for help through giggles, breaking the serious atmosphere that the boys were going for, but they didn't mind. Connor had his toy gun aimed at Daniel, Simon was acting as his backup .

“put her down Daniel! And put your hands up!” Connor ordered, fighting off a smile and walking closer to where Daniel was standing with Emma. Daniel took a tiny step backwards, nearly losing his balance and shook his head. “drop your gun and I'll consider it, and tell your backup to go away!” he demanded with a grin. 

Connor hesitated before dropping the toy gun and gesturing for Simon to fall back, which the blonde happily did. 

He put his hands up and began slowly approaching Daniel again, “c'mon Daniel, she has nothing to do with this, let her go and we can talk things through” he nearly cracked up at the face Emma was making. Daniel's grin turned into a mischievous one, he prepared to hop off the sandbox. 

Connor didn't know what came over him, he rushed forward and in one move, released Emma from Daniel's grip, letting her fall safely onto the sand beside the Tracy's and Alice but in the process of doing that he accidentally barreled himself into Daniel, knocking them both off the sandbox and onto the grass. 

Connor’s knee hurt from where he banged it onto the ground but besides that he was unharmed. He had landed on Daniel who broke his fall, he quickly got up and noticed Daniel holding his elbow and when he pulled his hand away, there was blood on his elbow, tears pricked at Daniel's eyes. 

Before Connor could say anything, Ms Rose, one of the caretakers in the daycare, rushed over and kneeled next to Daniel, “oh you poor thing! Connor, what do you have to say for yourself?” Connor cast his eyes down and scuffed the dirt with his toe “I didn't mean to, we were playing and got a bit carried away”

Rose's eyes softened at the explanation, she helped Daniel up and began to walk him inside, gesturing for Connor to follow. 

Connor grabbed Emma from the sandbox, she was worried about her brother, and took her inside with him. 

Rose sat Daniel on one of the plastic chairs and bandaged his elbow, Connor stood to the side with Emma, when Rose was done, he set Emma down and let her waddle to her brother, following behind her. 

Emma hugged Daniel's good arm “bwother Danel otay?” she asked sadly, the blonde smiled and pat her head gently “I'm alright Emma, don't worry”

Connor took a breath and started apologising “Daniel I'm super sorry about what happened, I shouldn't have ran into you like that, I don't know why I did that and-” he was cut off by Daniel hugging him tightly, laughing “hey, I've already forgiven you dude” he grinned and Connor smiled back. 

Rose gave them permission to go back outside and they grinned and continued their game, being a bit more careful this time.


	4. But, cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jericho four go on a mission to aquire snacks, at midnight during a sleepover, bringing Connor with them.

Four pairs of feet moved as silently as they could along the hallway from Markus’ room, heading for the balcony that overlooked the living room (I honestly don't know what it's called) so they could get to the stairs then down into the kitchen. It was about midnight. 

Markus was leading the small troupe, showing the rest the best places to step to avoid creaky floorboards that he had memorised over the years of sneaking around the house to avoid his brother, Leo. 

He held Connor on his hip, letting the 6 year old stim with the loose threads from his nightshirt to help keep him quiet as they crept along the hallway. Simon was right behind him, holding his hand tightly, a bit scared of the dark. North was holding Simon’s hand, she was grinning devilishly. Josh was at the end of the chain, he had been advising quite strongly against the whole escapade but the promise of cookies had tempted him. 

They finally made it to the balcony and as they passed the giant giraffe, Markus held Connor up so he could pet it, the small boy loved the feel of the material it was made from. Markus then surveyed the living room below and his heart dropped when he saw that Leo was asleep on the couch with the TV still on, they would have to be extra careful. 

They eventually made it down the stairs into the foyer, where they passed the birdcage, the birds were chittering, seems his dad forgot to put them to bed, he gently set Connor down to grab a blanket and put it over the cage, causing the birds to quieten down. “night night birdies” Connor mumbled, they poor kid was half asleep, up way past his bedtime, he yawned and cuddled into North as she picked him up to give Markus a break. 

The quintet made their way into the living room and North passed Connor to Simon who let the small boy climb onto his back, continuing to hold Markus’ hand, this got a smile out of Connor as he loved piggyback rides. They crept through the living room, giving the couch a wide berth, heading for the kitchen. 

Once they made sure the kitchen was secure they turned on the light and North stationed herself by the door and Connor was passed to Josh who sat on the countertop of the island with him in his lap, Connor began to chew his sleeve idly. 

Markus and Simon worked on getting the snacks, Markus gave Simon a boost onto the counter as he was lighter, promising to catch him if he fell. The blonde began to search the cupboards and found two boxes of cookies and a bag of candy and a bag of chips, passing them down to Markus, he slipped as he was getting down, letting out a small yelp, expecting to hit the tiled floor but he fell into waiting arms, he looked up and saw Markus grinning at him “told ya I'd catch you” he reminded him. 

They went to the fridge next, finding a bottle of coke and some orange juice for Connor, they also found a tub of ice cream in the freezer. When they were about to leave the kitchen, North was gone. “North?” Markus was worried, he had a sinking feeling where she had gone, she had her eyes on a bottle of pink lemonade but it wasn't in the fridge when they opened it, meaning Leo had it. 

Taking their loot, Markus and Simon headed towards the door, Josh let Connor climb onto his back, handing him a juice box as a reward for being quiet. The four of them headed back the way they came and North joined them in the foyer not long after, bottle of pink lemonade clutched triumphantly in her hands. “North that was very risky!” Markus scolded quietly and she just shrugged “I had my eyes on it and that jerk knew it, let's go” Markus sighed at the answer but they made their way back to his room safely and enjoyed themselves a nice feast. 

Little did they know Carl knew exactly what they were doing, he chuckled softly to himself, kids will be kids.


	5. Good doggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor go out to get Connor a service dog to help with his autism.

Hank glanced at the small boy in the back of the car in the rearview mirror, he was quietly chewing on his sleeve while looking out the window, they were heading to a centre to adopt a service dog for Connor.  
Most websites he researched suggested that adopting a service dog often helped children with autism become more social and independent and prevent them from becoming over stimulated.

“You excited kiddo? You get to choose your own pup” he saw the small boys brown eyes meet his in the mirror, giving a small nod, not saying anything, Hank sighed quietly.

They arrived about 10 minutes later, Hank unbuckled Connor, allowing him to hop out of the car. Connor tugged on the leg of Hanks pants, holding his arms up, wanting to be carried, Hank feels the corner of his mouth turn up before he scoops Connor up, holding him on his hip as he entered the centre.

He was welcomed by a kind woman who introduced herself as Rose, she was a plump woman with dark skin and gentle eyes. She greeted both of them and Connor just buried his face into Hanks shoulder, she smiled in understanding as she led them to the kennel where they kept the dogs.

There were many dogs and Connor looked at them curiously and interacted with a few but none seemed to catch his attention, Hank sighs again and Rose looks at him sympathetically “don’t worry, some kids don’t find their dog right away” they started back towards the entrance when Connor started to squirm and pat Hanks shoulder “Doggy!” he exclaimed, speaking for the first time that day.

Hank looked and saw a young man bringing another dog, a beautiful saint Bernard, into one of the kennels, probably bringing it back from a walk. Rose called out to the young man “Adam! Come here, bring Sumo with you” she smiled. Adam put the leash back onto the saint Bernard and walked him over to the three.

Hank set Connor down and the young boy smiled as the dog sat in front of him, Sumo was huge, he was the same height as Connor where he was sitting. Connor bounced on the balls of he feet, reaching out to the dog who sniffed his hand and licked it, getting a giggle out of him. Connor pet the dog and hugged him, telling him to do tricks, Sumo happily obliged, licking Connors face when he allowed it, Conner was speaking small sentences instead of his usual single word answers.

“Sumo is a good doggy!” Connor said, arms flapping happily at his sides, Hank shared a smile with Rose “looks like we found our dog” he chuckled lightly and Rose nodded, handing him Sumo’s leash.

After getting things sorted out for Sumo the pair were sent on their way home, Connor was smiling widely as Sumo lay his head on his lap. Hank felt a swelling feeling in his chest seeing his son so happy, he smiled too.


	6. Infiltrating the Jericho

If Markus were to describe himself in one word it would be, determined. Most people would disagree and call him stubborn, and bull-headed. 

The Jericho was a huge abandoned model ship playset in the old park in the neighbourhood, nobody knew why it was there and barely anybody went near it, mainly because of the kids that were always there.

All anybody knew was that there was always one of the three kids there day or night, they were about his age, two boys and one girl, the girl was the most feared, she had deadly aim with a slingshot, Markus could confirm. 

But he was not deterred, he was determined to get into the Jericho, also too stubborn to give up trying to enter the Jericho. 

He had analysed the Jericho, looking for points of entry that the girl, he had nicknamed her sharpshooter, wouldn't see him. After a few days he concluded that the oak tree behind the Jericho, whose branches hung over the top deck, was the best point of entry. 

So he set out around midday, taking the long way round to the back of the Jericho, he hid as he saw sharpshooter on the top deck as usual, waiting for her to disappear before dashing for the tree, quickly scurrying up it and hiding amongst the branches. He scooted along one of the branches hanging over the top deck, hearing voices below him, finding that all three kids were below him, he attempted to keep as silent as possible. 

Until he heard the branch crack. 

Next thing he knew he was falling, directly onto one of the kids. He groaned, propping up onto his hands so he was in a sort of push up position, he opened his eyes, coming face to face with a blonde boy who looked honestly terrified for his life. “alright back up!” a voice ordered and Markus looked up from the boy to see sharpshooter pointing her slingshot at him 

He quickly scurried back, watching as a dark skinned boy started comforting the other “Simon, Simon, come back to us bud, it's me, Josh, you're not at Steve's house, he's not here, calm down” the blonde, Simon looked like he wasn't even listening, just staring into space and trembling, he eventually focused on ‘Josh’. Sharpshooter called to them over her shoulder, keeping the slingshot trained on Markus “is he OK?” 

“yeah, North he's fine now” Josh reassured her, the two joined ‘North’ both curious and wary, Simon was still trembling slightly, Markus felt guilty, he had caused that. 

“who are you!?” North demanded, glare hardening, getting closer to Markus. “I'm Markus, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall on him! I was just curious about the Jericho, it looked cool, I don't mean to intrude, I'll leave I promise and never bother you again” he said, rushed, seeing how fearful he was of her, Josh gestured for North to back up, she huffed but did as she was told, lowering the slingshot and stepping back. 

“so you're not here to harass us?” Josh asked warily, Markus shook his head vigorously “God no! I just wanted to see the Jericho I swear!” Josh frowned and looked at the other two, North had a frown on her face, Simon seemed curious. “he has to go” North huffed, glare fixing back onto Markus, he'll admit he felt intimidated. “I say he stays” Simon spoke up, his voice soft, the three of them looked at him surprised. “Simon! This guy just fell on you, why do you want him to stay?!” North asked, flabbergasted, Simon smiled softly at Markus who felt butterflies in his stomach “he didn't mean it North, he seems like a nice kid too” Simon calmly explained, this caused North to back down some more. 

Josh and Simon approached Markus and offered him a hand each, pulling him up. They brought him below deck where he saw a bunch of blankets spread around in a sort of nest with snacks and drink stacked in a small cabinet to the side. There were a bunch of books and boardgames and cards, most likely to keep the kids occupied since there was no electricity, a battery powered lamp sat with the other stuff, probably for the dark, it looked well lived in. 

Each kid seemed to have a respective blanket, Markus managed to find a spot to sit and he was then ruthlessly interrogated by the other three as he munched on some chips and, by the end of the day, the three had warmed up to him, they were pretty cool. After a little while, while he was quietly reading one of the books, Markus felt someone lean against his shoulder, he looked over and saw it was Simon, he was breathing deeply and looked very peaceful, he looked at the other two and they gestured not to wake him, so he just went back to reading with a small smile tugging at his lips.


	7. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is a Foster kid with a pretty bad home life, Markus comes to his rescue. I feel so sorry for putting him through this.

Markus grinned as he snuck through the dark, empty neighbourhood, jacket pulled tightly around him as it was extremely cold that night. He was heading towards the Jericho with snacks and other things packed in a bag, hoping to drop them off to surprise the others and head back home. 

As he drew nearer, he noticed that there was a small light in one of the windows, where the four of them usually hung out, he was wary as he entered the Jericho, creeping up to said room and peeking in the doorway, what he saw made his breath hitch.

Simon was sitting by the pile of blankets with a medkit opened beside him, he had his shirt off with his back facing him, Markus could see cuts littering the blonde's back, as if he had fallen onto shards of glass. 

“Simon?” he winced as his voice cracked, he was shocked and angry who had done this to him. Simon’s head snapped up and he turned to Markus, eyes wide and full of fear, Markus could now see that the palms of his hands were cut too, the blonde was trying to bandage himself up. 

“Markus!? Wh-what are you doing here?” he asked shakily. Markus said nothing, approaching Simon and kneeling in front of him, gently taking the blonde's hands, causing him to wince, on closer inspection Markus could see small glass shards still in his hands, a few bigger pieces lay next to Simon along with a pair of tweezers. 

“who did this?” Markus asked quietly, his anger thinly veiled, Simon cast his gaze to his hands “nobody, I was just being clumsy and dropped a glass, fell onto it” he explained, looking anywhere but Markus, clearly lying. Markus picked up the tweezers, being as gentle as he could to get the small pieces of glass out of Simon’s hands, wincing when the other boy whimpered “Simon, please don't lie to me, what happened?” Markus grabbed Simon’s chin, turning his head so their eyes met.

His heart nearly broke when he saw tears gathering in Simon’s eyes, he gently pulled the boy into a hug, being careful of his back, gently shushing him as he sobbed into his shoulder. After a few minutes, Simon pulled back and Markus placed his hands on his cheeks and used his thumbs to gently wipe the tears away, giving him a comforting smile, beginning to wrap his hands as Simon began to explain what happened. 

Steve, Simon’s foster dad, had gotten angry at him for no reason and had thrown a bottle against the wall and told him to pick it up, while he was doing that, he had pushed him onto the glass, explaining the cuts on his back and hands. By the time Simon was done explaining, Markus had finished with his back. 

Simon shivered at the cold air, sneezing. “thanks, Markus, I should be alright here tonight-” he was cut off by Markus wrapping his jacket around his shoulders and pulling him to his feet “what're you-?” “we're going to my house, it's too cold to stay here tonight” Markus’ mind was made up and there was no changing it, so Simon just nodded, letting Markus pull him towards his house.


	8. Poor kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Hank came to adopt Connor, Cole is an adult in this au and works as hanks partner in the dpd

Hank and Cole had been called to a case of possible red ice users, neighbours had been complaining about a young couple who had shifty characters entering their apartment, a few of them were known red ice dealers. The father/son duo discussed the case as they drove to the location, a cliche rundown apartment block, there were a few police cars outside, the two nodded at the other officers before they headed up to the apartment.

As they reached the door, hank could smell the disgusting smoke of the red ice, his nose crinkled in disgust, he saw Cole do the same. He pounded on the door “DPD open up!” he ordered, it took a moment before a young woman, barely in her twenties, opened up, looking zoned out of her mind. “Can I help you officer?” she asked, attempting to look sober and failing, Hank and Cole showed her their badges “we’re from the dpd ma’am, we have a warrant to search the apartment on suspicion of illegal substances being used here” Cole told her. 

The woman looked offended “y’all can fuck right off, there’s no ‘illegal substances’ here asshole” she said snappily, glaring at them as if to intimidate them. Hank opened his mouth to argue with her but then, the two of them heard shouting coming from within the apartment and something else that made them freeze:

A child crying.

Hank and Cole forced themselves into the apartment, Hank left Cole to deal with the woman as he rushed into the room with the crying. As he opened the door into the room that looked like a childs room, there was a young man holding a small boy, no older than 5, roughly by the arm as the child attempted to get out of the grasp, he had dirty black hair and pale skin covered with bruises, his eyes were closed tightly so Hank couldn’t see the colour, he felt an unbridled rage start within him as he pulled out his gun, pointing it at the man. “Put the kid down, now” he growled and the two looked at him, the boys eyes were brown, wide and scared as tears rolled down his face, the man narrowed his eyes at Hank but did as told,dropping the boy unceremoniously to the floor who then got up and ran behind Hank, gripping onto his leg tightly, tiny hands shaking.

Hank approached the man, pulling out handcuffs, as he got closer, the man swung at him, Hank dodged and also swung at the man, hitting him in the jaw and knocking him on his ass. Hank cuffed the man while he was stunned, other officers entered the room to take the man away as Hank turned to the kid who had curled up in the corner, crying quietly. Hank dropped onto a knee, next to the kid “you alright kid?” he asked quietly, the boy’s head immediately snapped to Hank and suddenly, the kid threw himself into Hank’s arms, hugging him tightly.

Hank froze before he hugged back, gently picking the boy up and bringing him out to the living room, Cole turned his attention to Hank and a concerned look came to his face “is the kid alright?” Hank nodded “just a bit shaken up” the boy looked at Cole wearily, the young man gave him a bright smile “hey there kiddo, name’s Cole, and that’s my dad, Hank, you got a name?” he spoke gently, not wanting to scare the boy any more, he stayed silent for a moment before he spoke softly “C-connor” they almost didn’t catch it, the boy obviously wasn’t used to speaking, that made them both angrier. Cole smiled again “well, Connor, we’re gonna bring you somewhere safe ok?” the boy nodded weakly and the two made their way back down the stairs and into the car.

Hank drove while Cole sat in the back with Connor in his lap, telling the young boy stories and such to cheer him up, Connor was chewing on his sleeve as he listened, not showing much emotion.

When they made it back to the station the two brought Connor to get the few cuts he had fixed up, when Cole attempted to put Connor down the young boy began whining so Cole stayed with him while Hank talked with the chief.

When the topic of where Connor would go came up, Cole and Hank seemed to have made up their minds, within the week, Connor Murray had become Connor Anderson.


	9. Small spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last angsty fic for now, the fluff should start rolling back in soon.

When Carl said he was going out for the day, Markus was nearly sick, that meant he was going to be left alone with, Leo, the thought alone made him shudder.

They both said goodbye to him at the door, Markus had asked to go with him but carl had said no, it was important business and he couldn’t come. Leo grinned sadistically at him and Markus tried to run away but before he could, Leo grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, he cried out and tried to wrench himself from his brothers grasp, the attempt was unsuccessful.

He could already feel his chest tightening as he was dragged to the closet under the stairs, one of the smallest closets in the house, Leo knew Markus hated small spaces and tortured him with that fear every chance he got. he hit the back of the closet roughly and before he could get back out the door was shut and locked “LEO PLEASE! LET ME OUT YOU KNOW I HATE IT IN HERE PLEASE!” he begged as tears pricked at his eyes, banging on the door, he heard Leo laughing outside the door “no can do, you’re staying there until dad gets home”

He whimpered as he crouched in the corner of the closet, knees curled up to his chest, it felt as if the walls were closing in on him, his breathing came in short gasps, he felt as if he was choking, tears rolled freely down his face, his chest felt like it was collapsing on itself as he tried to regulate his breathing.

He stayed rocking back and forth until he remembered, his phone! His hands trembled violently as he sent a text to Simon

M-dog: today at 10;35am: Simon help please, Leo locked me in a closet I can’t breath.

 

Loml: today at 10:37am: We’re on our way!

He stayed curled up in the corner until he heard a knock on the front door, he scrambled to the closet door, looking through a gap and saw Leo going to answer the door, when he opened it, Josh, Simon and North were standing there and they did not look happy. “Markus isn’t here” he said, going to close the door but North put her foot in the door, Markus began to bang on the door again “guys! I’m in here! Help!”

He fell back against the wall of the cupboard as another wave of panic hit him, his breathing getting shallow again, he heard Leo cry out in surprise and then the closet door was opened and he was brought out into the foyer and enveloped by warm arms, he cried into Simons shoulder, he was so used to suffering in silence, but this time, he had been saved.


	10. Trenchcoat shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the Jericho four being devious kids

“This isn’t going to work”  
“Simon shut up and just walk!” North hissed quietly to the boy who was holding her on his shoulders, adjusting the trench coat around her shoulders, it was going to work, she just felt it.  
Josh was perched on Markus’ shoulders next to her, he looked as nervous as Simon sounded, fiddling with the fake moustache that North insisted he wear.

There had been a movie that the four of them were anticipating to watch, the problem was it was for 16 year olds, and they'd never be allowed in. North had suggested the idea and Markus had been all for it, Simon and Josh, not so much. 

Being the smaller ones of the four, North and Josh were the heads, pretending to be a couple on a date, they thought they blended in quite nicely, little did they know, people knew what they were doing but just ignored them ‘those four are up to something as usual’

They finally made it to the theatre, Lucy was in the ticket booth with her head on her hand, looking ready to doze off at any given moment, her crew-cut was back, she had been growing it out but seems she decided to cut it again, she also had her nose ring in. She was staring boredly into the distance, but she turned her attention to the two as they stood in front of the booth. 

Josh smiled nervously at her, North looked a lot more confident “hello, we would like two tickets to guts and glory” she said in a deeper voice, putting on a faux British accent. 

Lucy raised an eyebrow at the two, she knew it was North and Josh, anyone could see that, when she looked down she saw who she presumed were Simon’s legs, she felt sorry for him, seems North had forced him to wear high heels. She mulled it over, they were under 16, yes but, she didn't want to let their hard work go to waste. She smirked and gave them the tickets and took the money “have fun you four” she called after them, she saw the two freeze before they disappeared into the theatre.


	11. Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther and Connor spend some time together, Luther is Mute in this au

Luther sat idly on his porch, twiddling his fingers, it was a calm enough day, the sky was clouded over but there was no risk of rain, it was warm, not to hot and not too cold. A gentle breeze passed by and the boy closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh, a smile on his lips.

He heard the sound of a gate opening and looked over to see Connor and his service dog Sumo, his next door neighbours, closing it again, the young boy made his way over to Luther and the boy just blinked, confused at why Connor was here. Connor said nothing and just sat next to Luther, beginning to chew on his sleeve.

Luther signed ‘hello’ to but Connor didn’t seem to notice, he waved to get his attention and Connor took a moment but he eventually focused on Luther, Luther signed ‘hello’ again, Connor pulled his sleeve out of his mouth and also signed, a little more sloppily, a greeting in return.

Luther smiled softly and ruffled the boy’s hair gently, getting a smile out of him, Connor leaned against Luther, causing a surprised look to cross his face as Connor wasn’t known for giving physical affection often, even to close friends and family, it was a welcome surprise.

Luther let Connor do as he pleased, the boy wrapped both his arms around Luther’s, squeezing once before releasing,Sumo lazed on the grass in front of them. They sat in a comfortable silence, before Connor patted Luther’s arm, Luther turned his attention to Connor but the boy was motionless, Luther waved agan to focus him. 

Connor moved his hands into a few more sloppy signs ‘Luther, nice’ Luther swore the smile nearly split his face as he signed back ‘you're nice too Connor’ he went slowly for Connor so he could keep up, Connor just nodded. 

The two stayed in silence until Hank called Connor inside, it took a couple of tried before the boy focused and grabbed Sumo’s leash, waving at Luther before disappearing back inside.


	12. Day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Kara, Luther and Alice, might expand on it at a later date

Kara had woken up at up at 12pm, she nearly kicked herself when she saw this, Luther would be there in an hour! They had both decided to bring Alice to the park nearby as it was supposed to be a beautiful day.

Kara raced down to the kitchen, Todd was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, he had a day off work, he smirked teasingly at Kara as she got a bowl of cereal “Mornin’ sleeping beauty” he chimed and chuckled as Kara flicked some cereal at him “why didn’t you wake me!” she asked, exasperated, he shrugged “you looked so comfortable, didn’t want to disturb you” he said with a overly sweet smile Kara glared at him but a smile tugged at her lips, she just rolled her eyes and finished her cereal.

After her cereal, Kara went into the living room where Alice was playing with her stuffed fox, still in her pajamas, Kara kneeled down next to her, “heya little bug” she used Alice’s nickname and the toddler turned to her and gurgled happily “Kawa!” she clapped her hands and Kara giggled.  
“Time to get you washed bug” she said, picking Alice up, the toddler frowned “noooo” she whined, trying to squirm out of Kara’s grasp, Kara let out a sigh “C’mon Alice, you can play with your ducky” the toddler stopped at this and considered it, she just resorted to pouting as Kara carried her upstairs.

After getting Alice washed and dressed, Kara brought her downstairs to do her hair. While she was in the middle of braiding Alice’s hair, the doorbell rang. Todd answered it and Luther stood at the door, he smiled politely at Todd and waved, Todd let the young boy in “afternoon Luther, the girls are in the living room” he informed the boy before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Kara smiled at Luther as he came into the room, Alice grinned and reached out to hug him but Kara still had her hair so she had to wait until Kara was finished with the braid. When she was finally released, Alice immediately jumped into Luther’s arms, laughing.

Luther chuckled silently and placed the toddler down, ‘ready?’ he signed to Kara and she nodded, grabbing a small backpack with snacks and other stuff for the three of them. Alice lifted her arms up to Luther “up! Up!” she demanded and Luther lifted her onto his shoulders, causing her to smile happily. Kara grabbed Luther’s hand and the three of them made their way out.


	13. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is aged down to 8 in this, he has lesbian moms, Nat an Blue, the Traci's

It was about 12am when Blue and Nat decided to turn in for the night, they got changed, kissed each other goodnight and cuddled until they fell asleep, thinking they were in for a full night’s rest.

Josh let out a gasp as he sat up quickly, he can’t remember what the nightmare was about, but it was terrifying. He tried to stay in bed, blanket pulled up and wide eyes surveying the room, looking for danger that wasn’t there. His fear caused shadows to start morphing into monstrous shapes before his eyes, eventually, his nerve broke and he shot out of the bed on lithe feet and out of his rooms door, heading towards his moms’ bedroom.

Blue and Nat were out cold, Blue was spread eagle over half the bed, snoring lightly, the blankets were off her but she didn’t seem to mind, Nat was curled into a ball over the other half and had the blanket wrapped around her, she was also snoring loudly, Blue didn’t seem bothered. The two weren’t too close, but their hands were clasped in the middle, Josh didn’t want to wake them, but he also didn’t want to go back to his room.

Finally, he mustered up the courage and gently shook Blue, knowing she was a light sleeper.

Blue furrowed her eyebrows as she blearily opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling before a small voice spoke up.  
“Mama?”  
Looking over, Blue’s eyes focused on Josh, the small boy was standing at the bedside, hands held timidly behind his back, eyes cast down.

Blue looked at the clock beside her, unclasping her hand from Nat’s to prop herself up to face the boy.  
“Josh? Sweetie it’s 3am, what’re you doing up”  
She asked quietly, not wanting to wake her wife sleeping next to her. Josh looked up and her eyes softened when she saw his eyes glazed with tears.  
“I-I had a ni-nightmare”  
He stammered, looking down again before he looked up with hopeful eyes.  
“Can… Can I sleep here with you?”  
Blue mulls it over, until she feels the bed shift behind her and Nat’s face appears over her shoulder, she smiles at Josh and gestures with her head.  
“Come on then”

Josh smiles and carefully crawls over Blue to lie down in between the two, Nat pulls the blanket over the three of them, Blue and Nat kiss Josh’s head as the three drift back to sleep, all smiling.


	14. Rough night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon stops by Markus' after another rough time at home, cuddles ensue

Simon yelped as his back hit the wall roughly as he was shoved, his heart was racing as Steve approached him, looking fearfully up at him, whimpering as his collar was grabbed and Steve yanked him up so they were face to face, Simon winced as he smelled the alcohol on his breath.

His cheek was aching dully, a bruise most likely forming. Steve glowered at the cowering boy, he deserved what he got, he huffed, dropping Simon roughly, causing the boy to yelp as he hit the ground.  
“Get out of here”  
Steve growled, Simon quickly scampered to his room and locked the door, sliding down to the floor and burying his face into his knees as sobs wracked through his body.

He eventually stopped crying and just stared out the locked window until about 11pm. He quietly packed a small bag with a change of clothes and other stuff, unlocked his door and crept downstairs. Steve was passed out on the couch with more bottles surrounding him, he wouldn’t notice Simon was gone in the morning.

He quietly slipped out the front door into the cool night, the peace wrapping around him like a welcome blanket. The sky was clear and full of twinkling stars, he admired it for a moment before the aching of his body brought him back to the present. He immediately thought of going to the Jericho, he didn’t want to bother any of his friends, but he also didn’t want to be alone tonight. He started to trek around the cul-de-sac to Markus’ house.

Once he was under Markus’ window he searched for the ladder in the bush and used it to reach a branch in the tree next to the window, finding it locked, he gently knocked.

Markus woke to the sound of knocking on his window, he sat up and looked over, seeing Simon with bruises on his face balancing on the branch outside, his sleepiness wore off and was replaced with concern as he got up and opened the window, gently pulling the boy inside and over to his desk.

Simon smiled as Markus turned on his lamp and gently placed his hands on his cheeks, studying his face closely, eyes full of worry.  
“I’m fine, just a few bruises”  
He reassured him and Markus looked at him for a moment longer before nodding, pressing his forehead against Simon’s briefly before pulling back.

Markus turned away as Simon got into some pajamas he had brought before going back to his bed and lying down, holding the blanket up so the blonde could slip in next to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy as the other did in return, their noses almost touching as they drifted off together.


	15. Tea party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Daniel and Emma, I love them
> 
> Sorry if the shortness of these stories are annoying

Daniel had been playing video games in his room when Emma had barged in and jumped on top of him yelling “attawk huwg!” he laughed as the controller was knocked from his hands, he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her above his head, causing her to squeal with laughter. 

“Danny! Danny! Tea pawty!”she cried, waving her arms as he set her down, grabbing his hand and trying to tug him up with all her three year old strength. He chuckled, pushing himself up. 

“yeah, give me a second Em” he nearly snickered as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, her angry face looking more adorable than threatening, he picked up the controller, saving the game and closing it. He turned to Emma again “now I can play”  
She lit up immediately, a big grin on her face, she grabbed his hand again and he allowed her to pull him to her room. 

Emma had a small tea set on a pretty table set up in her room, Daniel opted to sit on a pillow Instead of trying to get comfortable on one of the tiny chairs that had a few stuffed animals on them. As soon as he sat down Emma handed him a crown, it was one to match the tiara she was wearing “hewe’s youw cwown pwince Danny” she said in a faux posh accent, he bowed l, allowing her to place it on his head “why thank you Princess Emma” he responded in the same accent, this caused her to giggle. 

They enjoyed their tea party for a while, at some point, their mother came upstairs, opening the door and looking at Emma “Emma sweetie, do you need anything?” she asked, completely ignoring Daniel, her eyes flicked to him but didn't even acknowledge him, he got the usual sinking feeling in his gut but ignored it, Emma frowned at him before smiling at her mother “no thank you mama”the woman smiled and left. 

The room was silent for a moment before Emma broke the silence “mowe tea pwince Danny?” he was pulled out of his thoughts and smiled softly at her “I'd love some princess Emma”


	16. Lovebirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some soft trash bois  
> Can be interpreted as poly douchebag trio or just Leo X Gavin

“dude how are you so good!?”  
“eat my dust suckers!”  
“Conner that was a dick move!”  
“Victory is mine!”

Leo and Gavin groaned as Conner won yet another round of Mario Kart as he raised his hands in victory. He somehow managed to get all red shells and had impeccable aim with green shells. 

“I'm calling it, you're cheating!” Gavin exclaimed, standing up and pointing accusingly at Conner who just rolled his eyes and flicked a potato chip at him. 

Leo chuckled and wrapped his arms around Gavin’s waist, causing the boy to fall back and into his lap with a surprised yelp. 

Gavin blushed and attempted to worm out of his boyfriend's grasp, Leo just laughed again “chill out babe” he said, placing a kiss on Gavin’s cheek, his face only went redder as he hid it in Leo's shoulder, grumbling quietly. 

Leo carded his hands through Gavin’s hair absentmindedly, Conner pretended to gag “you guys are so sickeningly gay and gross, I think I'm gonna be sick” he exclaimed, a joking tone in his voice, Gavin’s grumbling increased, Leo just flipped Conner off “yeah, but you love us really bro” he pointed out, Conner shrugged “true”

Leo placed a few more kisses on Gavin’s head until he heard a chorus of quiet ‘ewwws’ he looked up and saw Markus and his friends on the balcony above, he glared at them “hey! Get out of here brats!” he shouted at them and they disappeared in a flurry of laughs. 

He shook his head before he nudged Gavin who still had his head buried in his shoulder “shall we play again?” he asked and Gavin looked up at him and nodded, throwing a grin at Conner “you're going down this time pipsqueak!” Conner grinned back “you wish Gayvin!”

They played for a few more hours, it was now about 11pm, Gavin had fallen asleep on Leo's lap, snoring quietly, head leaning against his shoulder, controller still in his hands, Leo gently took it from him and set it down, hugging him close and nuzzling his cheek before leaning back against the couch. 

Conner turned the game off and put a movie on for background noise, he then gently leaned against Leo's side, laying his head on Leo's other shoulder, Leo wrapped his spare arm around Conner, tangling his hand in the smaller boys hair, he closed his eyes and let sleep consume him.


	17. Hurtful words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Gavin fluff. I don't know why but here you go.

Gavin sniffled lightly as he sat under a tree in the playground, it was barren thankfully, he scrubbed furiously at his eyes but the tears kept coming. 

It had been a pretty bad day, his dad had yelled at him because his grades had slipped slightly, Perkins always put a lot of pressure on Gavin to do well, just like he had, often not noticing or not caring what pressure he put his son under. Gavin often got frustrated at the amount of work he had to do to please his dad and even if he did his dad didn't seem to care, he took his frustration out on the other kids. 

Gavin had always had low self esteem, believing that he was never good enough, his dad never exactly helped those issues. He often wondered why Leo and Conner decided to hang out and eventually go out with him, he was a nobody and they both were… Amazing. 

After being yelled at, he had stormed out of the house, nearly literally running into Conrad, of course the dweeb had to be there today. Gavin had pushed past him, telling him to stay out of his way and Conrad had retaliated, telling him to buzz off, that had started an insult battle and they were quiet evenly matched, despite being 13,Conrad knew how to throw a good insult at someone. The battle had come to an end when Conrad cut deep and struck a very sensitive nerve. 

“you can insult others all you like Gavin, but that won't make you're dad care, will it?” the boy asked, not much emotion prominent on his face, but the small lift of the corner of his mouth and the look in his eyes was telling enough that he savoured the way Gavin stiffened, knowing he found a weakspot.

Gavin had punched Conrad in the face, he glared at the boy who had fallen on his ass, holding his nose, most likely not broken but it was bleeding a little, Gavin almost felt bad, but his insecurities were overtaking the feeling, “you don't know anything asshole” he growled before stomping off. 

He had seen that the park was empty and retreated to the oak tree there, sitting silently in the shade listening to MCR, being left alone with his thoughts was not a good idea. ‘you're not good enough for him’ a sickeningly sweet voice laced with malice whispered to him quietly ‘he never cared, he only cares about his work’ Gavin tried to drown out the voice by turning up his music but it persisted over the noise ‘Leo and Conner can do better, they just pity you’ 

He managed to eventually tune it out but the tears had started and didn't seem to want to stop. 

He was snapped out of his brooding state by a small shadow falling over him, he looked up and saw Connor standing there, Sumo standing next to him. Gavin took his earphones out, draping them around his neck “what do you want pipsqueak?” he grumbled, Connor didn't seem to hear him, Gavin internally groaned. “Connor!” he said snappier that he meant to, Connor jumped and took a small step back, Gavin felt guilty, he sighed, running a hand through his hair before calming his voice “what do you want?”

Connor took a moment to respond but he eventually murmured “Gavin, sad” quietly, Gavin felt a bit touched at the kids concern, despite how he often treated him badly, he really did care for Connor, he just didn't show it well, the kid grew on him after a while. “I'm fine bud, just getting carried away with my thoughts is all” he tried to say reassuringly but his voice cracked, he dried his eyes but once again new tears fell. 

Connor tilted his head, you could basically see the cogs turning in his head, he frowned before he plopped down near Gavin, allowing Sumo to nestle in between them both, the big dog let out a soft huff, leaning mostly towards Connor who began petting him, Gavin wasn't sure what to do until Connor reached over, grabbing his sleeve and guiding his hand to Sumo’s soft fur, Gavin began to also pet the dog gently, finding it quite comforting, he wiped his eyes again and no more tears fell, he looked at Connor who had his eyes closed, Gavin wasn't able to read the child's current emotion so he just continued to run his hands through Sumo’s fur. 

He placed one earphone back in his ear, turning the music back down, he felt another tug on his sleeve and saw Connor looking at him curiously, Gavin raised an eyebrow “you wanna listen?” he asked and Connor nodded so Gavin handed him the other earphone, putting on a more suitable song for the child, he smiled softly as he saw how Connor seemed to enjoy the song. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
